pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Hasty But Tasty
Hasty But Tasty is the second animated short from The Ant and the Aardvark series. Synopsis The Aardvark attempts to catch The Ant who is using a tiny motorcycle to obtain food from the picnic. Plot The Blue Aardvark spots a road sign leading to Boilermaker's Picnic and goes there, hoping for catching the Ant, who is using a motorcycle to transport food from the picnic. The first attempt does not work well - Charlie the Ant simply drives away between Aardvark's legs to grab a long sandwich. The Aardvark hopes to swallow the ant with the motorcycle on Charlie's route back to his anthill - instead, he gets the sandwich in a comical way. The fly swatter used in the third attempt also fails to do the trick - the Ant teases his wannabe captor and simply drives away. The Aardvark prepares a trap for the Ant from a funnel, a pipe and a wooden plank placed between two stones on the road. Charlie simply drives through the false tunnel and pierces Aardvark's tail. The anteater asks the audience if they know a good tailor to sew his tail. Charlie the Ant keeps driving to the picnic and back with food, and the Aardvark prepares an Instant Hole to stop the motorized ant. The new idea fails - Charlie simply drives over the instant hole and it flies away after him, refusing to stick to the ground. When the Aardvark runs after the Ant, he falls into the instant hole, which landed on a cliff and worked under the Aardvark's weight. The Aardvark continues his Ant-chasing quest with a motorcycle bought with the help of his credit card. First, he shifts reverse gear, which causes him to crash a tree behind him, then he drives over a cliff into a river, where the motorcycle's engine ceases to work. The anteater manages to start the motor in the water just before falling to the waterfall only to fall into another waterfall. When the ground approaches fail, the Blue Aardvark takes a balloon to drop an anvil at Charlie. Unfortunately for the anteater, the Instant Hole sticks to the balloon, causing the air to leave the sphere and fall down. The Aardvark gets hit by the anvil and states, that he hates the Instant Hole. The next chase attempt is carried out with long rubber and roller skates. Being encouraged by the ant, the Aardvark launches himself only to crash on a rock Charlie has driven through. When Charlie takes eggs from the picnic, the Blue Aardvark takes a position on a rock and brings a bomb to drop. The rock does not stand the weight and breaks, causing the anteater and his weapon to fall down. Meanwhile, the Instant Hole lands on the ground just below the Aardvark, the bomb, and the broken rock, which all fall inside the hole. After an explosion (which destroys the rock), charred Aardvark emerges from the hole. Characters * The Ant * The Aardvark * The Instant Hole Credits Directed by *Gerry Chiniquy Written by *John W. Dunn Produced by *David H. DePatie *Friz Freleng Music by *Doug Goodwin Animation by *Manny Perez *Bob Taylor *Manny Gould *Don Williams Backgrounds by *Tom O'Loughlin Voices by *John Byner Trivia * The malfunctioning Instant Hole resembles the gags seen in Warner Bros. cartoons about Wile. E Coyote and the Roadrunner. * Another gag taken from the aforesaid cartoons is the use of the sling to gain speed. * In reality, an aerial bomb is too heavy to be carried in the way the Aardvark does. Videos Category:The Ant and the Aardvark cartoons Category:1969 shorts Category:Under Construction Category:1969